1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to the field of color cathode ray tubes which are characterized by a tensioned color selection mask.
More particularly this invention concerns a low-cost unitary connector arrangement for establishing diverse constituents of a cathode ray tube at a common electrical potential.
2. Definitions
As used herein the expression "CRT" means cathode ray tube.
As used herein the expression "IMS" means Internal Magnetic Shield.
As used herein the term "shadow mask" means a color selection electrode.
3. Art
The following patents are being submitted to the Patent and Trademark Office for its evaluation as to their possible relevance to the claimed subject matter. It is believed to be the closest art of which applicants are aware, but applicants make no admission as to the fact of its being "prior art", to its relevance in fact, to its legal sufficiency or to its priority in time, nor do applicants represent that no better art exists.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,373--R. O. Barr PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,015--Marschka PA0 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,267--Kuryla, et al
4. Shortcomings of the Prior Art
Among the problems, defects and other drawbacks found in the prior art the following are noted:
1. Invariably the prior art practice resorts to a multiplicity of separate components to effect the requisite common electrical potential between the screen, mask, Aquadag coating and internal magnetic shield.
2. This approach is cost intensive, not only from a component standpoint but also because of the labor costs incurred in assemblying the components in a CRT.